Darkness and Light
by BlueRogueAika
Summary: Heh. Inspired by WildRoze's fanfic... Aika was taken as Ramirez's slave, but when she fell pregnant with another man's child, he killed her. Aika and Ramirez's daughter struggles to repress her father and his disgusting ways.
1. The Passing of An Angel

**Hi, this is BluRogueAika and this is my first long-term fanfiction! Oh dear... Weell anyway... Just to explain, the idea came from Wild-Roze's fanfiction... The basic idea is the same, Ramirez won and took Aika as his concubine- only Vyse is alive. Any questions after reading at least this chap and chap 2, I'll answer them, it's too much to type in at the minute... ¬¬**

**I don't own Skies of Arcadia- otherwise Vyse would have stabbed Fina a loong time ago **

* * *

The nineteen year old stumbled into the darkened room, clutching the small girl to her chest. She rested on her knees, gasping for breath and trembling. 

"Mama..." The little girl whimpered. The redhead looked down at her daughter and held her tighter.

"It's OK, Rory. It'll be OK. Mama's here." She murmured into the little girl's bushy platinum hair, her voice shaking. The door burst open and a tall shadow strode in. The young mother cried out and shrank away, gripping her daughter protectively. The small shafts of light fell on her once beautiful face, now worn and muddy and covered in bruises. Aurora stared up at her mother, her tiny hands holding the thin folds of her ragged dress.

"Get here, girl!" Ramirez grabbed hold of her waist length hair and dragged her towards him.

"Let go of me!" Aika screamed, struggling, but at the same time reluctant to let go of her precious daughter.

"You little whore, you thought you could not only hide the little one, but your pregnancy too?!" He grabbed Aurora by the scruff of her neck and held her high. Aurora burst into tears. She didn't know that this man was her father, but she would still have been just as scared. Ramirez pointed his sword at the redhead's swollen abdomen.

"Let her go, Ramirez! Let my daughter go!" Aika pleaded, tears streaming down her face too. He jabbed at her stomach.

"Who's is it? Huh? It's the rogue's, isn't it! Tell me, or I slit the little one's throat!" Aurora cried even harder, flailing her fists and kicking out at the tall cold man.

"Mama! Mama! Help me, mama!" She sobbed. Aika burst into fresh tears at the sight of her daughter.

"Let her down! Now!" She cried.

"Who's the father?!" He demanded. "Is it that foolish Blue Rogue?" He kicked at her head, knocking her to the floor.

"Answer me, girl. You are heavy with a child, yet I cannot remember the last time I managed to take you!" Aika didn't answer, just lay, still stunned from the blow.

"What about the little one? You said it died when it was born!"

"I couldn't let you kill her." She mumbled.

"So were you going to hide this one, as well? You'd like that. Bearing that rogue's child and keeping them under my nose! You little slut!" He bellowed, losing control and beating her, his boots connecting frequently with her head. He had dropped the little girl in his rage, and she cowered in the corner, too terrified to even move. He drew back, panting slightly. Aika lay on her side, her breathing labored and bleeding from many wounds to the head. Large bruises were already forming on the stomach she clutched hard, whimpering.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself, girl?" Aika just glared at him through a black eye. Aurora stood up shakily, and ran at Ramirez, pounding at his lower leg.

"Leave my Mama alone, you big bully!" She screamed, kicking and punching at him. Ramirez merely kicked her aside, ignoring Aika's cries, as she had to watch her daughter land heavily against the wall, and fall silent. Aika let out a dry sob. She could hear no breathing from her little daughter. He grabbed her long hair again and pulled her head up towards his.

"Tell me who the father is, or I kill the baby as well. You'll probably die too while I'm at it."

"Why should I?" Aika growled, glaring at him through her one open eye. "You'll kill it even if it is yours." Ramirez grunted and threw her to the ground again. He then took his sword and rested the tip just over her heart.

"Who's the father?" He asked one last time.

"My lips are sealed." Aika grumbled.

"You really were a pretty girl." Ramirez grunted, pulled the sword up, and then plunged it back down straight through her heart. Aika's final screams were muffled, but the little girl both parents thought dead regained conscious just in time to hear them.

* * *

**Ouch. **

**Anyone still confused- you'll pick up the storyline as you go along- it's supposed to do that!**


	2. Kitchen Chat

**I HATE this chapter. All it seems to be is explanation after explanation, no flames or "I can't understand it"about this please,  
**

**You'll pick up the storyline as you go along- it's supposed to do that**

**Ryne is VyseXFina's son by the way...**

**I don't own Skies of Arcadia- Fina would not exist at all if I did, oh, and Enrique wouldnt have landed on the ship when Aika pushed him, he'd have plummeted into Deep Sky. **

* * *

"Aurora, are you OK?" Ryne stared. She had just walked into the small dingy kitchen, her eyes downcast, and a fresh bruise forming on her pale cheek. He moved forward and rubbed it with his thumb, digging in his pocket for a healing crystal. Aurora brushed his hand away. 

"It's fine, Ryne. I'm fine." She grunted.

"Rory..." He murmured, looking worried.

"You gotta stop arguing with your father like that." Vyse said, not looking up from the cutlass he was polishing.

"I'm fine. I said. Training practice was a little rough today, that's all." Aurora sat down heavily. She had grown used to this kitchen. She liked it better than the palace. Being princess meant she was supposed to eat in the dining halls with her father, eating pheasants and the finest Grapor meats, listening to political rot and sitting up straight and wearing pretty Silvite clothes. She would rather help her friends scavenge for food, and sometimes she even stole scraps from the palace for them. Aurora certainly looked the part of princess. She had long, waist length platinum hair that was well kept and shiny, milk white skin, that was heavily accented by her mother's eyes. Freckles dotted over her nose, but in most peoples' eyes, it was just plain cute.

She didn't act like one, though. She despised her heritage, and spent as much time as possible with Vyse and his son. Vyse had been like a father to her, ever since her mother had been murdered. Had her mother reached the end of her pregnancy, they both knew he would have been the father of her son. Ever since slavery had taken its toll on Fina's delicate body, Vyse had changed, become a quieter man. He and Aika had been lovers for a short time after Fina's death, and inevitably, she had been impregnated with his child. Vyse had been devastated to hear that his best friend and unborn son had died, and feeling guilty, had taken Aurora in, raised her alongside his son, Ryne. Ryne was more like his father than his mother, Fina. He had long auburn hair, and golden eyes, tanned skin and boyish features, and a lopsided, impish grin. He and Aurora had been close throughout their childhood, and had grown closer still as they both matured. Indeed, he was the only one allowed to call her Rory. Ryne sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Stop fighting with your father like this. He'll really hurt you one day."

"Let him hurt me. I'll just pay him back a hundredfold." She grumbled. Ryne rested his chin on her neck.

"Rory, come on. I hate having to talk about your dad, it puts you in a bad mood." He gently traced a Silvite tattoo etched onto the back of her neck, feeling her shudder slightly.

"Ryne, I need to get going. I need to change out of this crap, into something crappier, and go to the Dining Hall. I'll steal some food for you, OK?" Neither father or daughter ate much, so Aurora thought it stupid that an uneaten feast was made every day, whilst the people starved. She plucked at her training uniform grumpily. Somewhat like Belleza's, the dark red suit clung to her body and contrasted heavily with her pale features. Now she would have to go back, take her hair out of the loose ponytail, wash her face and brush her hair, put on a prissy little Silvite dress and eat in sullen silence with her father.

Vyse chuckled a little.

"You're just like your mother, you know that?" He grinned. Aurora shrugged, and gave Ryne a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll be back soon as I can, 'K?"

* * *

**Anyone still confused- you'll pick up the storyline as you go along, its supposed to do that.**


	3. Aurora, Princess of Soltis

**Anyone still confused- you'll pick up the storyline as you go along- it's supposed to do that.**

**I really hate what Ramirez does to Aurora in this one... It scares me but it plays a part in later chapters.**

**If I owned Skies of Arcadia, I wouldn't be wondering where Fina sleeps in Vyse's house when there's four of them and only three beds.**

**Think about it. She clearly states that she slept in their house- you wake up and shes in your house, WHERE DID SHE SLEEP?!  
**

* * *

If someone were to compare Aurora to a great historic figure, it would probably be Prince Enrique. Absolutely disgusted by the way her father treated his kingdom, she frequently tried to sabotage his rule, be it something so little as stealing food for the poor, helping them with their work, or the time she had attempted to steal at least one of the Legendary Moon Crystals. However, when she was so good at packing food into a bundle and sneaking out of the kitchens to hand out bread and meat, she was unable to get past the many guards that stood by the Crystals. She had never told anyone exactly how Ramirez had punished her, but everyone knew his anger had been terrible to behold.

Ramirez loved her, in his sick little way. He had never treated her with any affection, and had been a lousy father. But still, no matter how bad she had been, what she had done or how close she got to tearing down his kingdom, he provided her with clothes, food, and attempted to teach her swordsmanship everyday. This girl would one day be Empress when he was gone, so whenever he felt like it, he would make a small effort to teach her something. All she had learnt, however, was that he was merciless and cruel to 'the people' or worms, as he sometimes called them, and made her even more determined to one day change all that.

She began brushing her hair and clipping it back. Gold earrings swayed from her ears, and the small locket she wore was pure silver. With her hair tied back as it was, she noticed she looked a little older. Staring forlornly into the mirror, she sighed. Of all people, why was she princess? Why did she have to dress up, merely for the afternoon's meal? Why must she wear gold and silver and silk dresses, whilst her friends and loved ones merely donned rags? True, Vyse and a few others of the stronger men had reluctantly become soldiers. They had a _slightly_ better lifestyle. But that didn't count. They didn't want to be soldiers. The first thing she would do when Ramirez kicked the bucket was allow Vyse into retirement, the man who had treated her as though she were his daughter. Let the older civilians stop working so hard, build schools for the children instead of working them in the mines, making them oil ships. Allow the 'pheasants' to marry. So many things she wished to do, but all because of her father, she couldn't. She glowered at him as she entered the Dining Hall. The large table was once again groaning with steaming meat, freshly baked bread and sweet wine. She hated it. Sitting down, she allowed a servant to place her food in front of her. She would stop the mollycoddling, too. She could serve her own food.

She nibbled at the bread. It tasted quite good. Still warm. She would sneak some back for Vyse and Ryne. Both needed more meat on their bones. The other end of the table, her father spoke up.

"When you are eighteen. I shall retire." He said. He looked as though this had been on his mind for some time.

"I did not know that, father." She said, putting contempt into the last two syllables.

"You need to marry. A young girl like you cannot rule alone. I need to start teaching you more."

"About how to torture people, you mean?" She asked sweetly. He glared at her, the same way she always looked at him. He narrowed his eyes.

"You need to marry. I cannot allow you to take the throne alone."

"You never married. What, you want to brainwash some guy so that he follows your rules, hmm?"

"No. You will need help. I want to give that help to you." He said, forcing calm into his voice. Losing his temper with his daughter was not an option. While most people cowered, she would most likely shout back.

"I don't want to get married. I can manage on my own. I have my mother's blood." Ramirez glared at the mention of his dead 'wife'.

"Yes, you inherited the whore's sense of humor. You want to marry that rogue's spawn, I'll bet."

"Don't call my mother a whore." She said quietly. How dare he tarnish her mother's memory?

"She got pregnant to another man. She was supposed to be loyal to me!" He snapped. Aurora snapped too.

"You raped her! That's the only reason I'm here, because you forced yourself on her! She loved Vyse, and that does not make her a slut!" Ramirez just stared coldly at her, and she plunged on, not caring how he punished her.

"Maybe I do love Ryne, but that doesn't matter! I'm not going to marry a nobleman who will treat everyone the way you do! You're selfish and sick and I'm ashamed to be your daughter!" She stood up and ran from the room. She didn't want to set eyes on her father, not ever. Pushing blindly past the servants, she made her way to her room and locked the door. There she sat on her bed, hugging her knees and staring across at a photo Vyse had given her. Her mother, about her age, her arms around Vyse's shoulders as she stood behind him. Both were on the deck of a wooden ship, her smile, her shining brown eyes, she was so innocent as she leaned her chin on Vyse's head, not knowing that in a few months time she would be taken as a slave to a cold Silvite, be forced to bear his child and be murdered for merely loving another man.

"Mom..." She did not cry. She wasn't going to give Ramirez the satisfaction of knowing he had gotten to her. She wished she were a little girl again. Back when she had called Ramirez 'Papa', and if ever he was cruel to her, she would run for the comfort of Vyse's arms, and he would rock both her and Ryne to sleep. When was it, that she had lost her childlike innocence? When she had stopped calling her father 'Papa'? When she was eleven. She had tried to be close to her father back then, truly she had. She often attempted to engage in conversation with him. One day she had tried to get him to talk about her mother, asking what she had looked like and how she'd behaved. It was then that he'd gotten that hungry look in his eye, staring at her as though she were merely a piece of meat. He had mumbled something about the similarities between them, then he'd taken a firm hold on her wrists, pinning her down to the ground. She could still remember his hot breath on her neck, his strong legs holding her hands down by her sides as he undressed them both. She hadn't understood quite what was going on; all she knew was that it hurt.

"Papa, stop! Oh, please stop, Papa, it hurts!" All he had done was complained that she complained as much as her mother. He had been rough, staring down at her hungrily, refusing to let up until the end, whereupon he just left her lying naked on the floor, bleeding and sobbing her heart out in fear and confusion.

Unable to comprehend exactly what had happened to her, she had tottered back to Vyse's small house, seeking reassurance from his arms, the man who, no matter what, had always treated her as an equal, as though she were his daughter. He tried to be cheerful, and was always there for a hug whenever she needed one from a fatherly figure.

Vyse had been livid. Once she had recounted the story in between shaky sobs, he had stormed around the house, muttering curses under his breath. Finally convincing himself that going after Ramirez would be suicide, he had taken her in his arms and held her all night, sitting on the straw sofa, one child on each side. In the morning, he had disappeared off after giving them both breakfast, and had returned with a black eye and a broken jaw. It was then that Aurora had realised what a serious thing her papa had done. Enough to make Vyse go after him. Since then, she had never called him Papa. She referred to him from then as 'father', quiet contempt laced into the word.

Aurora rocked back and forth, still sat on her bed. She didn't want to get married. She didn't want to be like Ramirez, and she didn't want a husband like him. If she ever got married, it would be to someone she loved, someone she knew would never hurt her. Not to some dumb nobleman whom she didn't even know.

There was a quiet knock on the door, to which she murmured a small "Come in." Ryne was wearing a black cloak to disguise himself. Seeing the state she was in, he swept down and gathered her into his arms. She finally burst into tears and snuggled into his chest, letting him lay back against the headboard. He stroked her long hair back, murmuring soothing words, and once she had explained why she was in a state, he looked angry.

"Well, the other servants said he looked ticked off at something. I came to check you were OK."

"I'm fine." She mumbled.

"I wish you'd stop saying that." Ryne murmured, still stroking her hair affectionately. "You're not fine. Your father is trying to control you, and we both know you're a free spirit."

"I don't want to marry." She said quietly, her cheek resting on his chest. Ryne pulled her closer and hid his face in her hair. The young rogue was silent for a while, then he spoke, tentative.

"Not even to me?"

"Maybe. If I were allowed." She looked up at him and gently brushed her lips against his. He pushed her away.

"Not in your room. If your father comes in-"

"He won't." Aurora grumbled.


	4. Thoughts of the Past

"You shouldn't make her marry." Vyse said from the doorway. Ramirez scowled, but did not turn to face the reluctant soldier.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" He snarled.

"The man who raised your daughter, that's who I am, Ramirez. Aurora is a free spirit. You can't make her marry someone she doesn't know."

"It's _Lord _Ramirez to you. And don't tell me how to raise my daughter." Ramirez snapped. He felt he ought to throw this idiot out of the room, punish him for interrupting his privacy, but he continued to stare out of the tall window at the silver moon, his hands behind his back.

"You say she is your daughter as though you are proud of the fact. She is a part of you. Yet, you treat her like scum. I'm not forgetting what happened five years ago so easily." Vyse said quietly. He would never forget it, ever. Aika's daughter. Stumbling back to his house, clutching rags to her small body, bleeding and sobbing. Not only had he raped his own daughter, he'd raped Aika's daughter. It was an insult to her memory. "Fina would never have treated Ryne the way-"

"I am not Fina. Ryne is your son, yes? I bet you wouldn't mind at all if my daughter married him." Ramirez interrupted sharply. Vyse was now drawn into his game. Ramirez was trying to outsmart him, catch him off guard. He wouldn't let that happen.

"If that is what Aurora chose to do, I would not stand in her way. I wouldn't stop her from marrying a nobleman if she told me she loved him. One of the things you learn from being a parent is that they need freedom. Something you've obviously never learned, my people don't get a day's rest. Ever."

"What I do with my kingdom is my choice. Stop telling me how to run other people's lives and get out of my sight, or I'll have your soul fed to Zelos and your body thrown to the dogs." He watched the mirrored reflection as Vyse turned and stalked from the chamber. The door closed and all light was stolen from the room. Ramirez continued to stare out of the window into the darkness.

The Silvite man stared down at his hands. He was ill. He knew it. Silvites were not meant to live down on Arcadia for so long. The problem was, his heir cared too much about the worms. She wasn't experienced enough, if only he had taken another wife. Then he may have had a son to continue first. A son he could have molded into the desired shape. But no woman had ever been the same. None had been as beautiful as Aika. None had been as strong, or as spirited. He had soon stamped that spirit out of her, though. He did not smile at the thought, even though he had constantly told her he would love the day she succumbed to him.

Unfortunately, reminiscing about a teenaged girl that had been dead for years could not solve his problem. Aurora needed to marry. But she did not want to. There was no real way he could get her to, and to ensure that she would remain bound to the same man after his death.

"Stupid girl." He grumbled under his breath.

* * *

"_Vyse... We really shouldn't be doing this..." Aika mumbled, lying back and letting her hair trail around her shoulders and down to her waist. Vyse kissed her collarbone and then clasped her hands in his._

"_I don't care." He murmured, his warm breath on her body. The redhead just lay, silent for a while, thinking. Vyse buried his head in her neck, their hands entwined and resting on her collarbone. Then she spoke again._

"_But what if I get pregnant?"_

"_That doesn't matter. I still love you."_

_Aika arced her back, a small purr sounding in her throat, then let go of him and slid her arms around his neck, her lips moving as she murmured something incoherent. _

"_What?" Vyse ran his tongue over her neck. Aika just smiled up at him._

"_This is the first time... That I've ever felt good like this." _

"_He's so cruel to you." He whispered, and kissed her shoulder. Aika sighed. She felt so warm, so comfortable in Vyse's arms. Nothing like Ramirez. She just wished she could remain like this forever, safe and warm in the darkened room. The twenty-year old rogue laid his head on her chest, sighing and closing his eyes. Aika ran her hands through his long thick hair, kissing the top of his head. _

_Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she looked down at the sleeping rogue. She hated this. Ramirez, her... husband, he treated Vyse so terribly. Sometimes, she wondered why he could not have just killed them, but the answer was simple; it was even more painful to watch him being tortured, being hurt. Even though he was older than her, he seemed so young now, so thin, so ready to do as he was told. _

_His spirit had been killed, and that was what she hated most. Her best friend, the one thing she loved more than anything else in the world, except maybe Aurora, just a little curly haired toddler. But then, Vyse took care of her so well. It had brought them, if possible, even closer. Just being together like this, close to each other, it made the pain melt away, as though everything were the way it was before the Wars. But she knew that tomorrow morning, they would wake up, Vyse would be forced into a soldier's uniform, and Aika would once again doing menial chores for Ramirez, and the spell would be broken. _

_But for now, she held him closer to her, savouring his skin one last time, turned her head and slept. _

Vyse awoke with a start. A crick in his neck started to throb as he slowly stood up. Damn it. He'd fallen asleep at the table again. A thin blanket fell from his shoulders. He picked it up, thinking of taking it back to Ryne's room, when someone burst through the door, white hair streaming behind her, silver strands gleaming in the morning sun. The Silvite girl threw herself in his arms and started sobbing. Vyse grabbed a chair to steady himself, then put a worn hand on Aurora's trembling shoulder. She started mumbling in his jacket, and he only caught a few words, such as 'Ramirez', 'marriage', 'complete snobs', and then she howled 'That BASTARD!' and started sobbing even harder.

"Hey, Aurora, calm down. Try to stop crying, then tell me everything." He steered Aika's daughter into a chair, and sat on the table. Aurora trembled a little, clutching her bare knees, her head bowed as far as it would go. He realised she was only wearing the pale pink buttoned shirt she wore for sleeping, and her underwear. Times like this he wished she were a little girl again.

"He just told me this morning... A bunch of noblemen. He wants me to... to meet them. They're all idiots with more money than sense. This isn't like him!" She suddenly howled, lifting her head up. "What happened to the guy that just left me alone to get on with my life?!" Vyse frowned. This was very out of character for Ramirez. He furrowed his brow. What could the Silvite possibly be planning now?

"Aurora... I don't know. You really can't tell with Ramirez. Maybe he's just trying to make sure you're taken care of when he's gone."

"You don't think that. No-one, not even the stupidest pile of Looper dung would think that." Aurora glared at him with her mother's coffee coloured eyes. Vyse raised his hands, grinning guiltily.

"Hey. I'm not that dumb, Huskra dung maybe, but never Looper dung." He said, then he sobered. "Aurora. Listen. He loved your mom... In only the way a half-crazy Silvite Admiral could. Maybe, it's his way of showing affection."

"No. He just wants to find some pompous stupid wanker and teach him how to be cruel to people like you! Vyse, why couldn't you be my papa too?"

Vyse sighed heavily. Everyday, he wished this. He loved her like his daughter, and the only thing separating them was bloodlines. He asked the moons the same thing every night. Every night, he thought about Aika, and how he wished they'd been together sooner. Ever since Aurora was born, he had taken care of her, and Aika too. Aika had fallen ill after giving birth, and Vyse had been there to help her recover. Where had Ramirez been? Where was he, when Aika had grabbed Vyse's hand, sobbing as Aurora tried to enter the world feet first? That's what he wanted to know.

"I wish that too. But then if you were my daughter, think about it. There would be no hope. The reason most of us keep living is because we hope that you could change it. Who knows what kind of demon he'd have got instead? Besides, I doubt you and Ryne would have been so close if you were siblings." Aurora gave a weak smile, but looked at the floor again.

"Aurora, I carry a lot of guilt. I was stupid, I believed that we could bring Ramirez back around to our side. But there's a darkness in him, and I don't think he can escape it. Maybe he doesn't want to fight it. I don't know. I don't like trying to talk about your father, Aurora."

"I feel that if only I'd have acted sooner, I could have stopped Ramirez. Our lives would have been different. Then Aika would be alive, and so would Fina. But I wouldn't have Ryne, and I wouldn't have you. Swings and roundabouts, I guess." He sighed. Aurora looked up at him curiously.

"What are 'swings and roundabouts'?" Vyse just grinned and shook his head. At that moment, Ryne ambled into the room, wearing only a pair of baggy ragged pants, scratching his long tousled hair and yawning.

"Hey, what's all the yelling about?" Instantly Aurora jumped up and flung her arms around him, burying her head where it reached his collarbone. Vyse just folded up the blanket and set about, glancing back at them. At the side of him, Aurora seemed so tiny, as she told him about her latest problem.


	5. PONIES! I LIKE PONIES!

**I do not own Skies of Arcadia- If I did, then Rami wouldn't have died! **

** I like Ponies. **

* * *

Ryne sighed as he brushed the strands of hay and straw from the 16.hh black stallion. At least he was only a stable hand. Vyse had fought tooth and claw to keep his son out of the military side of things, but sometimes Ryne wished he could be there, even if just to support his father. Ever since Aurora had told him about her father trying to marry her off, he had been fighting with several new and difficult feelings. His protective and affectionate feelings had always been there for her, but all of a sudden they'd taken an aggressive stance, jealousy flared up within him and he kept feeling a strong urge to run his knife through any man that tried to take his beautiful Aurora away from him. He sighed again and hung his head. 

"Why do I feel like this? It's not like we're actually dating or anything…" He muttered into the stallion's flank. The black horse turned its head and snorted, annoyed at the sudden halt in his grooming.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Said an amused voice behind him. He span around shocked, but relaxed when he saw Aurora stood behind him, in a long ebon cloak clasped with a Garnet broach, the hood down so that the morning sun shone on her platinum hair, reflecting a pure light everywhere she turned.

Her chocolate eyes glimmered in amusement as she took a step towards him. Ryne grinned, a pink haze appearing over his face.

"I was talking to… Sorata here," He said, referring to the gorgeous glossy stallion now nuzzling his neck.

"It's lucky you love animals so much, or you'd be at a loss at this job." Aurora smiled, holding her hand out for the horse to sniff. Ryne reached out and took hold of her slender milk white hand, kissing it and grinning at her. "So what can I do for you, My Lady?" He asked in a mock posh voice. Aurora rolled her eyes.

"You know I hate that kind of attitude. I wanted to know if I could help with you chores, get you off work earlier so we can hang out for a while."

"Rory," Ryne sighed, "If your dad finds out he'll be furious." Aurora narrowed her eyes at the mention of her father, and passed off his remark with a scathing "hmmph" sound. Ryne sighed again, scratching the back of his neck.

"OK, if you _really_ want to help, can you fill the water buckets for me? They take ages by myself." He said, cocking his head. Aurora grinned and nodded. Turning her attention to the first of the empty black buckets positioned in the corner of each stable, she concentrated her energy on them, allowing the power of the Blue Moon to fill her body. Forming the symbols needed for a simple water spell, she muttered the words under her breath, and one by one, the buckets began to fill with clear fresh water.

Ryne watched her out of the corner of his eye. Ever since they were small, Ryne had felt envious of Aurora. Her magic skills were amazing, even though Ramirez rarely took the time to teach her anything. It seemed that Ryne had not inherited any of his mother's famed magic skills. At the most he could produce a flame to light the oven, or a simple healing spell for a minor graze or scratch. Aurora turned to him, grinning triumphantly.

"Anything else?" She asked, moving forward and stroking the horse's nose.

"Not really. I just have to tack this guy up ready for your father and then I'm done until evening rounds." Ryne said absentmindedly as he picked a stray bit of mud from the stallion's hindquarters.

"My dad? You look after my dad's horses?" Ryne moved over to the horse's head to sling the bridle in.

"Did I never tell you? I look after two of his, three of Admiral Vigoro's and a few of the others. Sorata is my favourite. He's so gentle and calm. Your father is a good rider, I've seen him, never puts a foot wrong, never heavy-handed with him, nothing." Aurora's eyes were wide.

"I.. never went near any of my father's, I thought... I thought they'd be loonies, like him." Ryne shook his head.

"Nah, it's Sondo you gotta watch out for," He said, nodding towards a large bay horse's head sticking out of the stable door, "Vigoro's horses are the lunatics, no-one else will go near them." He explained as he slipped the bit into Sorata's mouth. Aurora looked from the gentle willing Black horse to the Bay that had now started kicking the door with his front hooves, and back. She would never have thought that of her father. Gentle and Affection were not in her father's vocabulary, were they? Why was it that he was gentle and kind with his horses, yet not with his people, with his _daughter_?

"Look, your father will be here any minute. Go up back to the tower base. I'll meet up with you there." Ryne said. Aurora jumped. She had forgotten Ryne was there, she had been immersed in her own thoughts. Aurora stood stock still.

"No, I'm staying here. He never told me I couldn't come down to the stable yard, did he?" She folded her arms. Right now she felt rebellious, she wanted to dis-obey her father, just for the pleasure at seeing him angry and frustrated.

"Aurora, that's not the point. You're here, with me. You're supposed to... You know... be ...marrying, some noble guy... Like he wanted..." Ryne trailed off. Saying the 'M' word had confused him again. He hated the very idea. Most noble men took women just for their own pleasure, to be ordered around, showed off, and to bear their children for them. It sickened him. The thought that Aurora would be given to one of those? It made him want to spit on the ground. But he didn't.

"Your friend is right. What are you doing here, girl?" Ramirez, seemingly from nowhere, had appeared by his daughter's side. Sporting a matching cloak, Ryne was suddenly struck by how similar their eyes were when narrowed in that intense dislike and rivalry reserved only for each other.

"Go back up to Soltis Tower. I will deal with you later." He growled softly. With another "hmmph" Aurora turned on her heel, stalking back up the drive. Turning her head back as she walked, she pulled on her mouth, sticking her tongue out and pulling a grotesquely amusing face at her father's back.

"AURORA, I'M WARNING YOU!" Ramirez barked, somehow sensing what she was doing without turning to look at her. Ryne would have laughed, but the Emperor of Soltis towered over him. Ryne tried very hard not to tremble, but instead managed to meet the gaze of the tall silver haired man.

"You, boy." He barked again. Ryne flinched and lowered his eyes. "What is your name?"

"Ryne Dyne." He said defiantly, although his voice shook slightly and the Lord smirked, feeling the nerves in the boy's voice.

"Ah, yes. Spawn of that annoying Blue Rogue and friend of my daughter. Come, lead my horse to the mounting block for me, I wish to talk to you." Ryne held the reins tightly, leading Sorata along behind the Emperor. Sorata gave him a nudge and nickered softly, tickling Ryne's ear with his warm breath.

"You enjoy looking after my horse?" Ramirez asked sharply. Ryne nodded.

"Yeah I do."

"'Yeah I do _Sire.'" _Ramirez corrected him. Ryne sighed.

"I enjoy looking after Sorata, he's my favourite, _sire_."

"Good. I am not going to be able to ride him for a while. I need somebody to exercise him for me. Do you know how to do that, boy?"

"Yeah, I have a pretty good idea how... oh- Sire..." Ryne came to a halt next to the mounting block, standing the stallion still for the Silvite to mount.

"Good. This time next week I want you exercising him daily." Ramirez swung gracefully into the saddle and took the reins from Ryne.

"One more thing, boy. _Stay away from my daughter_." Ramirez said, before walking the horse down the trail without looking back.

* * *

**Anyone still confused- you'll pick up the storyline as you go along- it's supposed to do that**


End file.
